Valentine's Day
by sillyc135
Summary: Almighty Key and OC.


I haven't posted in a while. Well, here's a Valentine's Day inspired one shot. ^^

* * *

Key swaggered through the doors of SM Academy. Flowers and chocolate suddenly appeared in his face.

"OPPA!" the flowers lowered down revealing a girl with long black hair and small chinky brown eyes. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

Key smirked and took the items from the girl. "Thank you." he walked away and threw the items in a close by trash.

"Kinda harsh." another voice popped behind him.

Key chuckled and faced the person.

The person had long brown hair and big grey eyes.

"Look I didn't ask her to spend her money on me."

The person shrugged. "It doesn't matter. You should always appreciate the things people do for you."

Key raised an eyebrow. "I don't see you having any."

"Does it matter how much valentines you get?" that person questioned.

"Yeah. Or you're just a loser."

"Uhm… Choi Karra?" a male voice interrupted their conversation.

"Yes?" the person replied.

"A rose from student council Kim Jonghyun." the male handed her a red rose and shuffled away.

Karra turned a bright shade of red.

"AW! Karra and Jonghyun sitting in the tree," Key teased, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Karra rolled her eyes at the childish male in front of her.

"Valentine's day. Just a day to express love. Disgusting." Key leaned against the wall.

"You're just jealous you don't have anyone to spend it with." Karra smirked.

"Ani," Key shook his head. "I could pick any of the girls right now and they would say yes."

"Then go pick one." Karra urged.

Key chuckled. "Okay." he sauntered away from Karra and to his locker. He popped open his locker and brought out a bouquet of white roses and a brown teddy bear. He shut his locker and headed back to Karra.

Karra leaned against the wall, looking at the rose. Truth was she paid Jonghyun to get her a rose for Valentine's Day to make Key jealous. But seeing that he would actually pick a random girl to be his valentine made her feel stupid for doing that.

"Choi Karra."

Karra looked up from the rose and seen Key holding a bouquet of white roses and a brown teddy bear.

"Be my valentine?" He held out the items and smirked.

"Wh-what?" Karra stuttered.

"I planned this a while ago. I like you, alot. I know this is cheesy, bu-" Key got cut off when a pair of arms was thrown around his neck.

"Thank you." Karra buried her face at the crook of his neck.

Key smiled. "You're welcome, my princess."

Karra removed herself from him and grabbed the items. "Oppa. I have something for you too." she grabbed his hand and led him to her locker. "It's not much. But I hope you like it." she grabbed a box wrapped in red wrapping paper and pink ribbon. "Jjajan!"

Key stared at the present before grabbing it out if her hands. He shook the box, receiving a jingle noise, he gently unwrapped it. His eyes widened.

Inside the box were multiple things, from an album full of pictures to a necklace with a ring attached to it.

"You give me this and I give you crap." Key pouted.

Karra giggled.

Key wrapped his arms around her shoulders pulling her into a hug. "Thank you." he released her. "Uhm… there's a zipper on the bear."

Karra looked at Key with confusion before looking around the bear for the zipper. Sure enough there was a zipper on its back. Karra unzipped the bear and stuck her hand in. There she felt cold metal against her fingers. She pulled the thing out; it was a charm bracelet with little key charms.

"There're more things in there." Key told her.

Karra stuck her hand in again, feeling another cold metal against her fingers. She slowly pulled it out; it was a silver necklace with a key attached to it.

"You're the key to my heart." Key whispered.

"OH MY GOSH!" Karra rolled her eyes. "Cheesy much?"

"This is a serious moment. Couldn't you just share it with me?" Key pouted.

Karra laughed. "Aigooo!" she lightly tapped the top of Key's nose. "Is there anything else in here, sir?"

"Possibly." Key stuck his tongue out.

Karra giggled. "So are we...? Karra trailed off.

"A couple?" Key finished. "I don't know. Do you want to?" he leaned against the lockers and looked a Karra with a questionable look.

"Uhm... I don't knoooooow." Karra bit her bottom lip. "yeah, I guess."

Key laughed. "YAH! What do you mean you guess?"

"I don't know." Karra placed the bear and roses in her locker. "Like I want to be with you, but at the same time I don't. Get it?"

"Then be with me." Key reached over and slipped his hands around Karra's waist. "I want you to be with me and I want to be yours. If I never liked you, wouldn't I have just left you standing there with that one rose? I wouldn't be here right now begging you to be my girl. If that's something to change your mind. And you know me, I won't beg unless it's something I really like. And I really like you. CHINCHA! JOAHAEYO!"

Karra smiled. It was true, Key never begged any girl to be his, in fact he never asked a girl, they ask him. "I'll be the key to your heart." she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So, what shall I call you? Yeobo? Jagiya? Baby? Agi? Princess?" Key listed.

"Whatever you want." Karra answered.

"Jagiya! What about me? What are you gonna call me?" Key wondered.

"Kibum"

"Ehhhhh, that's my real name."

"Yeah, I love your real name." Karra confessed.

"Okay, whatever makes my jagiya happy." Key leaned in until their foreheads were touching. "Key-neun Jagiya-reul joahaeyo." he whispered against her lips.

"Karra-neun Kibum-reul joahamnida." she whispered back before having Key press his lips against hers.


End file.
